Talk:Boston Protocol
A fusion weapon is a WMD. It's just not radioactive. That's the difference. United Planets 01:21, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Then, I won't use Fusion Weapons either. Also, what about Chemical and Biological weapons? And Nuclear Weapons should stay but countries must take an oath to not use them on fellow countries and only use them in emergencies, such as if extraterrestrials are evil (I don't even think that's legal though.). Can you edit that, or not? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 01:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC) There are already agreements in the real world banning chemical and biological weapons but there is no law banning nuclear weapons. That's what this treaty is. And why keep nuclear weapons when fusion is an excellent replacement? Alien invasions are not allowed in Future World unless ALL players agree to it. The really bizarre or extreme stuff can't be done without everyone's 100% approval. United Planets 01:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :I know, I said it wasn't legal. I think it wouldn't be good to just tear down Nuclear weapons, they could be used in extreme emergencies such as if aliens invaded, which would be rare. I think an oath that the country will not use not weapons, fusion or nuclear, against other nations. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 01:34, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Oh darn, China didn't sign this. Can I borrow some ABM equipment from one of you advanced Western countries? Woogers(lol what ) 21:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ABM = Anti Ballistic Missile, right? If you want SDI, what does Everett get in return? Giving SDI gives you fusion generator technology, weapons grade lasers, plasma weapons and LAI automation. United Planets 21:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to keep them. I just need to borrow them for when the doomsday devices start flying. And besides, I have cold fusion, an equivalent to weapons grade lasers, don't need plasma weapons and definitely don't want LAI. Your army can operate them if you want to, I just need a London-during-the-2010 Yarphese War type setup in a few cities. Woogers(lol what ) 21:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I take it this is that impending war between EAF and China over Taiwan? You know that the PDS system is always active and set to shoot down any ICBM launches.... If it detects a launch in China, it will wait on projected path/tragectory and then shoot it down. If you need Mobile SDI, Everett can airlift some. United Planets 21:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) PDS should be fine until ORCA's ready for testing. I expect that it'll take a few weeks for it to be perfected, and I still have 23 mirrors to put into orbit. Woogers(lol what ) 21:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Needs to be updated. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Done. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) coolthx. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) sign We would be willing to sign if the BP bans neutron bombs. HORTON11 12:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Radioactive weapons are banned in Boston Protocol, so neutron is banned too. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Realistically it would take several years for us to replace our Radium weapons with our "star-wars" defense system. But we will sign. HORTON11 13:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC)